


We Accidentally Adopted Werewolves

by FenyxNyteRyder



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AmeCan Animal Magic Exchange, Black Velvet Burgers - Freeform, M/M, Organic Maple, Peaches & Cream, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenyxNyteRyder/pseuds/FenyxNyteRyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew and Thomas are at the pet shelter picking up their first pets after moving in together, but it seems their new furry friends aren’t quite what they seemed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Accidentally Adopted Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

> For @alix-the-alien-cyborg for the 2016 Animal Magic Exchange on Tumblr. Reposting here.
> 
> Characters: Matthew Williams (1p!Canada), Thomas Miller (2p!America), James Faulkner (2p!Canada), Alfred Jones (1p!America)

“Aww, c’mon, Angel Cakes. It’s not going to be _that_ bad,” Thomas proclaimed with that award-winning and oh-so-familiar shit-eating grin of his. Honestly, Matthew thought that his boyfriend should just go ahead and get that smirk patented just from the sheer number of times that the man’s used it to get his way with something. **  
**

Matthew sighed with exasperation, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the other despite the slight smile that was threatening to spread across his lips. In all honest, Thomas was more than likely right. It just seemed like it was a rather big step for the couple at this point in time, and the Canadian almost felt as though they might be rushing things in their relationship a bit.

The pair had fallen hard and fast for each other, though that in itself wasn’t unusual. Not when there had been such an undeniable chemistry that had been sparked between them when they had first met, Thomas rescuing Matthew from an awkward situation of having to socialize with one of his ex-boyfriends. Five months later and the two of them had just moved in together a few weeks ago. A big step.

What they were about to do next was going to end up being an even bigger step for their relationship, and Matthew wasn’t sure if they were prepared for all of the responsibilities that would end up accompanying it, even as he stared nervously at the front doors that led into the animal shelter that they had been standing outside of for the past thirty minutes while Thomas tried to convince Matthew that this was going to be a good idea. The Canadian was, nevertheless, still skeptical.

Even if Matthew didn’t want to say it, there was still that omnipresent fear lingering in the back of his mind that his relationship with Thomas wouldn’t end up lasting, that it would end up breaking off like everything that happened between him and his past boyfriends and girlfriends, and that he’d end up being left alone all over again. Though perhaps that was something that he shared with his boyfriend: the fear of ending up alone. Regardless, animals were a big responsibility. They were like children, and quite frankly, Matthew wasn’t sure they were ready for that kind of commitment yet. Even if the idea of getting a pet together sounded really fun.

Nevertheless, Matthew found himself relaxing a bit as Thomas wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Hey, don’t worry so much, babe. Everything’s going to be fine. Trust me~. We’re going to find some cute as hell pets to raise together. Definitely.”

The Canadian let out a soft laugh throwing his head back as his boyfriend stood on the tips of his toes to plant a kiss to his cheek. “Yeah. Yeah, I know. I’m still just a bit nervous, but…” Matthew trailed off, shrugging and leaning into Thomas. “I’m sure you’re right, and I’m just overreacting. Besides, all animals are cute, so it shouldn’t be that hard, right?”

Thomas merely grinned and rubbed Matthew’s shoulder soothingly, leading him to the doors of the animal shelter and finally guiding his boyfriend inside the building. There was always a reason why he prefered going to shelters to pick out animals rather than just pet stores. There was just something…noble, in Tommy’s mind, about rescuing and caring for animals that were rejected from their previous homes and owners, leaving them feeling unwanted and unloved. That was what he and his sister used to do when they were younger and allowed to pick out a pet. Though that was also before their family had ended up falling apart, leaving them separated and feeling the same as the abandoned animals that were being contained within these walls. On a side note, it was probably one of the reasons that Thomas had decided to become vegan as well, but that wasn’t exactly the point that he was trying to make.

The American couldn’t help the chuckle that fell from his lips, tongue flicking out to dance across the ring of metal that pierced his bottom lip, as he watched Matthew wander among the holding cages of the animals that were being kept in the building. Cats and dogs of all sizes, colours, ages. Even the odd rabbit or ferret or bird was being held there, but those weren’t the ones that Matthew seemed all too interested in looking at. Still, the minutes ticked by until nearly an hour of petting and holding and playing with the various felines and canines had elapsed, and the couple had yet to reach a decision on which animal it was that they wanted to take home as a pet.

Matthew frowned slightly as he placed a pretty tabby cat back in its cage and slowly wandered around between the aisles. Honestly, he wasn’t sure why he hadn’t decided on one of them already, but he just had this…feeling that none of the animals that they’d seen so far were the right ones for them. As he reached the very back of the shelter, the blonde’s footsteps eventually faltered as he came to a stop, violet eyes widening as he inhaled sharply. Whatever it was that he was expecting to see at the back of the store was definitely not the sight that met his eyes.

In a large reinforced cage that took up a large portion of the back wall was a large golden mass of fur. No… Make that two large golden masses of fur, both of which held distinctly wolf-like appearances. Surely they couldn’t be wolves though…could they? After all, there were some species, like Siberian Huskies, that looked more closely related to wolves than others did, so perhaps this was a case of that? Matthew did have to admit, as he found himself drifting closer to the cage, that he never had seen any types of dogs with that type of colouration before, though.

As the Canadian drifted closer, the smaller of the two dogs seemed to perk up, jumping to its paws and wagging its tail rapidly back and forth. Well, he certainly didn’t act like the wolf that he looked like. If anything, Matthew thought with a small giggle as a tongue lapped against the skin of his outstretched hand, the dog acted rather like the over-excited golden retriever puppy that his cousin had while they were growing up. The other dog-wolf canine was quite a bit bigger than the one that was licking Matthew’s hand, though that one merely seemed to huff and roll its eyes, despite how it seemed to be bristling from the proximity between Matthew and the other dog.

“Aww, aren’t you just a cutie…” Matthew trailed off, glancing down at the dog tag that was secured around the dog’s neck on a blue collar. “Alfred. So your name’s Alfred, eh? Who’s your friend there? He’s pretty. Both of you are so pretty…”  The Canadian chewed lightly on his bottom lip before blinking up in surprise as a tanned hand rested against his shoulder.

“So what do we got here, Angel Cakes?” Thomas asked, tilting his head with a raised eyebrow and small smirk, reaching out to run his fingers through the thick light golden fur of the smaller dog.

“I’m…not really sure, but they’re really pretty. I can hardly understand why they’d still be here though…” Glancing over at Thomas, Matthew bit his lip lightly, almost a bit nervous to ask the question that was dancing on the tip of his tongue. “So…um…”

“Can we get both of them?” Thomas interrupted with a wide smile. “Yeah, I don’t see why not.” Both was definitely a good option, since they seemed rather attached to each other, and Thomas knew that the grumpier of the two had even less likely of a chance to be adopted than his bouncier counterpart, which meant that he’d likely end up being put down, and the American couldn’t really bear to have the weight of an innocent animal’s death on his shoulders when he could’ve prevented it in the first place.

Matthew’s smile widened, violet eyes shining with mirth as he turned back to the pair of canines, scratching Alfred behind the ear before hesitantly reaching out to look at the name on the tag that was around the larger canine’s neck, though the only response that he received was a huff and a small growl that sounded more like an annoyed groan than anything else. “James. Well, it’s good to see you too, James. Are you ready to go to your new home?”

As expected, there wasn’t any type of response, but that didn’t matter. Today their little “family” was growing, and Matthew could only feel hope for the future as he leaned into his boyfriend and pressed a small kiss to his forehead.

* * *

A week had passed since Alfred and James had been adopted by the couple and integrated into their home. It was a trying week, but they all seemed to be adjusting rather well. More or less. Thomas and James never really seemed to get along that well, meaning that Matthew had to be the one that primarily took care of the large silver-eyed canine, but perhaps it was better that way, so that nobody lost a hand. On the other hand, Alfred seemed to be adjusting well enough and almost happy. **  
**

Almost.

It hadn’t failed to escape the Canadian’s attention that the pair’s moods seemed to fluctuate rapidly and almost violently at times. It was odd, but both Matthew and Thomas brushed it off as problems adjusting to the new environment and household, and perhaps even fear of the past repeating. After all, they didn’t know what the pair of dogs had been through thus far, so they had no way to judge.

Matthew just never expected for something like this to have been the reason for their behaviour. He’d merely gone out to pick up a few groceries while Thomas was at work, leaving the canines alone. In hindsight, it probably wasn’t a smart thing to do but it was really the only option that he’d seen at the time.

Everything had been far too quiet upon the Canadian’s return home, however, and that was worrisome. Even more so by the fact that the house was…spotless. No damage anywhere. In fact, Matthew couldn’t even begin to imagine what was wrong in the first place if he hadn’t been frantic at the thought of having lost the dogs. What would Thomas had said if he found out that Matthew lost them? Surely nothing good. However, as he was searching the house from top to bottom looking for the pair, the blonde came across something that he couldn’t quite believe that he was seeing. Surely it was some kind of…hallucination?

That was the only explanation that he could think of as he stood in the doorway to his bedroom and staring inside, remaining in that position even when Thomas had come home, wrapping an arm around his waist with a raised eyebrow. Any retort that was on the American’s tongue died as he caught sight of what Matthew was staring at. A pair of very human-looking beings were curled up asleep on the bed, dog collars around their necks. That wasn’t the most shocking part though, which was namely the golden canine ears and tails that both of them sported. Very real looking ears and tails at that.

Surely they couldn’t be who the couple thought that they were.

“Damn. It looks like we accidentally adopted a couple of werewolves, huh, Angel Cakes?”


End file.
